


Irresistible

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Home Sweet Home [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, except this time altun is having some solo fun, the toy returns, there's other stuff too but details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Reina is away on some extended business so Altun decides to have some alone time with the toy Reina had gotten them.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Home Sweet Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Was this an excuse to write Altun getting herself off while thinking of Reina ? Absolutely.

Reina wasn’t home, and Altun was staring at a drawer of the dresser she made for their room a while back. The toy was in that drawer, the one Reina had gotten. She was heavily debating releasing some of her wound up tension with it. Reina had been gone for a few days, she had to head to Ishgard to do some work helping the restoration of the Firmament. Altun had chosen to stay behind, as she wanted to be able to fix some of the wear and tear in hers and Reina’s armour. It was getting late though, and she was tense from a long day. She furrowed her brow at the drawer. With how late it was getting, Altun had assumed Reina wasn’t going to make it back tonight as she had originally planned. Altun slid off the bed and tiptoed to the dresser. Why she was tiptoeing was anyone’s guess, it wasn’t as though even if Reina were here, that she’d care that she wanted some, ‘ _personal_ ’, time via the toy. Hell, Reina would probably encourage it.

Altun slid the drawer open, slipping her hand in and pulling out the bag the small toy was kept in. She furrowed her brow some more. Well, it was in her hand now, there really wasn’t any going back now she figured. She pulled the toy from it’s bag, setting the bag down on top of the dresser. She had been walking around the apartment in one of her overly baggy shirts she made for lounging, with just her underwear on underneath. She moved the toy back and forth between her fingers, seeming as though she was really still deciding if she was going to use it. With an intake of breath she made her way back over to the bed and climbing back onto it. She laid back against the pillows, carefully sliding out of her underwear.

She pressed the button and the low buzz of the toy was the only thing heard in the room. Altun tried to focus and remember the first time Reina used it on her. Honestly, if she got Reina’s face in her mind’s eye, this would probably turn out to be more than effective. Altun inhaled again, closing her eyes and slowly sliding the hand with the toy down between her legs. She had her knees together, but her body lurched forward slightly as she ran the toy across the folds to the top, stopping to move it in slow and somewhat lazy circles. She had Reina’s face in her mind alright, and now she was starting to wish Reina was here. Altun figured she would just make sure she got to have her mouth all over her once she returned home again. She pressed the button on the toy, taking it up to the next speed. She could feel her legs shutter as she let out a low moan, moving the toy in faster circles now.

Her body arched off the bed slightly, one of her legs stretching out as her free hand gripped at the bed sheets. She moved the toy down slightly, just at the top of the folds. Another moan and she just kept Reina’s face and voice in her mind. She tried to imagine Reina’s hands roaming her body. Altun applied mild pressure with the toy as she let out a small whine. She was getting increasingly more annoyed Reina was not here touching her at the same time. Altun focused back in on the sound of Reina’s voice in her mind. It felt louder and close now. She didn’t think on it and instead turned the speed up again, moaning louder this time. She felt much less shy about moaning if she couldn’t be heard. Even though Reina enjoyed every sound she could draw out of her, Altun was still somewhat shy and awkward about those noises.

Reina had walked into the apartment, though surprised Altun hadn’t come barreling down the hallway to throw herself at her. She called out for Altun as she dropped her bag and slipped her shoes off next to the door. She thought perhaps Altun had gone out to eat with Lucina thinking Reina wouldn’t have made it back in time for dinner. Not thinking much on in she made her way through the apartment, freezing only slightly when a very familiar moan was coming from the bedroom. There was a dim light. Altun was home. Reina slowly made her way down the hallway until she was just outside the door. She could hear an even familiar buzzing sound. Altun had the toy out and was using it.

This explained the lack of Altun hearing her calling her name, she probably was too blissed out to register that Reina had made it back home, though slightly later than planned. She wanted to call her name again, but instead resorted to standing just out of sight in the hall to listen to Altun. She knew if she went in there poor Altun was going to have a heart attack and become a flustered mess. Doubly so when she realized Reina had taken the time to delay her entrance into the room in the interest of enjoying listening to Altun occasionally moan out Reina’s name. She actually was somewhat glad that Altun felt comfortable enough to want to use it, even when Reina wasn’t there. However, she doubted it was the same.

She tried as quietly as possible to peek her head around the corner, attempting to not let Altun notice her. Altun was lying n the bed, head thrown back against the pillows, hand moving quite quickly and while her other hand was tangled in the bed sheets. She appeared to have her eyes closed. If she was quiet, she could sneak in, and carefully announce that she was home. Reina walked across the floor quietly, as light on her feet as she had ever been before. She slipped over to the side of the bed. Gods, she was gonna end up riled up at this point. Altun’s breath was heavy, lips parted as she let Reina’s name slip off her lips again.

Reina quietly said Altun’s name, trying to lightly let her know she was home. Altun’s response was the quickened pace of her hand and another slip of Reina’s rolling off her lips. She was going to lose her mind if she sat here and watched any longer. She opted for action and instead put one leg up on the bed, sliding her hand between Altun’s legs and resting it over her own hand, tapping lightly against the back of Altun’s hand. There was a sudden realization from Altun, who froze in spot as her eyes all but shot open. Reina was hovering over her, face slightly flushed, with almost a shy smile on her face. A rarity for Reina truly. Altun on the other hand, looked mortified as her face turned red. That’s why Reina’s voice had sounded louder. She was here. In the apartment.

Truly Reina was trying extremely hard not to tease Altun about the whole spectacle. As that would also require Reina explaining she sat there for a good amount of time listening to Altun moan away. She tapped lightly against Altun’s hand again, moving it back to the tip for her. Altun inhaled sharply, staring up at Reina through half lidded eyes. Reina leaned down and pressed her lips to Altun’s, pulling her lip between her teeth as she moved Altun’s hand for her again. Slow and fast circles. Altun moaned Reina’s name, eyes falling shut again, back arching off the bed. Reina let Altun take control of the pace of her movements while she slipped a finger inside of her carefully. She felt Altun grab at the front of her shirt suddenly, pulling Reina as close as she could. She was panting, trying to fight back a moan as Reina moved her finger trying to match Altun’s personal pace.

“I’m going -” Altun let out a low moan the deeper inside of her Reina pressed her fingers. She looked back up at Reina, almost with a smirk, though she seemed to be trying to figure out how to smirk in her current predicament. “I’m going to get you back for this.” Her body arched off the bed as Reina pumped her finger in and out, hitting the spot inside of her that made her see stars.

“Be worried if you didn’t.” Reina said rather fondly. She kept the pace up till she felt Altun’s body tense then let go. Her name came off Altun’s lips again, as she road out the feeling. Altun clicked the toy off and Reina carefully retracted her finger, carefully crawling up on the bed next to Altun. She watched as Altun laid her arm over her eyes as she breathing evened back out slowly.

“How long have you been home?” Altun asked. A smile slowly found it’s way to her face as she removed her arm from over her eyes, glancing over at Reina. Reina felt her face flush slightly.

“Uh, a while. I called your name a few times. When you didn’t answer I assumed maybe you had gone out for the night.” Altun’s face turned red again, realizing Reina probably heard every time she moaned out her name since she’d walked back in the door. Naturally, Reina had already put two and two together and realized Altun had been thinking of her.

“Gods strike me down.” in her embarrassment, Altun buried her face behind her hands, the red slowly traveling down her neck to her shoulders. Reina laughed slightly, leaning in to kiss the back of Altun’s hands. She knew the moment she realized Reina had been listening to her before she ever walked in the room that she’d melt into a puddle of embarrassment. Her embarrassment was endearing really.

“So, how was it imagining me here with my hands on you?” She heard Altun whine from behind her hands. She laughed a little, kissing the back of her hands again. “I’m here now though you know.” she said, rather quietly at that. Altun slowly lowered her hands, staring at Reina. There was some sort of mischievous glint in her eyes. The next thing Reina knew Altun had thrown herself on top of Reina, pressing their lips together.

“You are here.” Altun said, though the mischievousness gave way to some fondness in her voice. “And I’m glad you’re home.” She kissed Reina lightly. Reina smiled against Altun’s lips, pulling her as close to her as she could, hands sliding down to her hips.

“I’m glad to be home with you again.” Altun pulled away, pressing their foreheads together with a laugh and a smile. While there was no doubt Altun was going to get her back for having sat outside the room for as long as she had, Reina couldn’t help but enjoy the certain tenderness Altun always had towards her.


End file.
